Danger in Paradise
by MinnieMoosi
Summary: Formly "Shipped"   Serena and Darien go on their honeymoon, but things don't go as planned.  Bad summary. REVIEW :D"  Thank you Moon's Saviour for the new name :D Please REVIEW! COMPLETE
1. The Wedding

Married

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Darien, you may kiss your bride." Spoke the priest as the crowd cheered loudly.

After a year of non-stop bickering and five years of dating, Darien and Serena had finally gotten married. The ceremony was held on the beach at sunset. It was a warm spring day. There were 60 white chairs set up on the sand behind the altar.

Serena wore a beautiful, strapless, ivory gown with gold embroidery on the chest. The bottom of the gown reached the floor, while the gown's train dragged elegantly as she walked. Serena's hair was in loose curls that flowed to the length of the floor, or in this case the sand. She wore a lightly decorated tiara upon her golden hair. The flowers that adorned her tiara also adorned the rest of her hair.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields. Let's have a round of applause for our lovely couple!" prodded the DJ as Serena and Darien walked into the banquet hall, not far from the beach where they were married.

Andrew came up to Darien and lightly punched is arm. "Darien, I saw it and I still don't believe it! You're married. Do you realize how upsetting this will be to all those girls that still had hope that you would notice them? They'll be heartbroken," laughed Andrew.

"Not as heartbroken as all the men that can't have my Serena for themselves" chimed the newlywed.

"I hear you talking about me Darien. It better be good things" Serena said with a smile.

"Always my love" replied Darien as he pulled Serena to sit on his lap. This was a tremendous change from the man that never showed and signs of affection while out in public. Love really does make people change. He was even wearing a pink pocket handkerchief at Serena's request. She had said it matched the flowers in her hair and it was a compromise since he got to wear a black tuxedo, instead of the white one Serena had set her eyes on. With his hair slightly messy and his gorgeous and deep blue eyes, he was straight of of any girl's dream.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. Are you guys going to be that way from now on?" Started the dark-haired woman, Raye.

"Oh Raye, leave them alone. They are newlyweds and in love! You're only upset because Serena got Darien and you're stuck with Chad!" pointed out Mina, which was followed by Raye chasing Mina around the private room, which was only for the Bridal Party.

Serena just watched the scene before her from Darien's lap. "Where did those two even come from?"

Darien, Andrew, and Serena just laughed.

"Raye does have a point though. If you two are going to be like this all the time, then..." Andrew shook his head as he noticed the couple wasn't even paying attention to him. Instead they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes with goofy smiles on their faces. So naturally Andrew left. The couple hadn't even noticed that Mina and Raye had also composed themselves and returned to the party. Nor did the couple really care. All they wanted was to be with each other.

"Ahem. Love birds, I hate to interrupt, but you do have a party and guests to attend to" Lita cleared her troat.

Serena pouted and Darien blushed. He still wasn't very comfortable with being caught in an intimate moment with Serena, even if it was by their friends. These moments were for him and Serena, and he couldn't feel more violated, even if all they were only innocently pressing their foreheads on each other's so they could stare into the other's eyes.

"Don't give me that Serena. You two need to stay away from each other for a little while and cool down. Otherwise, you're not going to make it to tonight. You know you have to keep her innocent and pure until your wedding night" continued Lita. Now it was Serena's turn to blush.

"Well tehnically Lita, we are married now, so it's perfectly normal and acceptable. Ask the priest if you don't believe me." Darien seemed to have collected himself after his bout of shyness.

"Well yes, but it's very rude to leave your guests alone" Lita started again but sighed defeated, "Could you two at least keep it in your pants until after we take some pictures and have a dance and do the toast? It's all I ask"

Darien chuckled. "Sure, but you do realize my lovely wife is actually wearing a dress and I'm sure we could manage something" Serena and Lita both blushed. And Darien laughed. It wasn't everyday he let loose, but he felt at ease with Serena's friends, who had rapidly become his friends.

"What's so funny? Why are you two red?" joined Amy.

"Where do you girls keep appearing from?" Darien managed through his laughter completely ignoring the question at hand. He knew Amy, and either she would take his previous comments offensively or she would blush, which would only make his stomach hurt after so much laughter.

"You guys are in the Bridal Party's room. There's a door and we walk through it after we open it. It's not pocket science." Mina said, once again joining the couple. This comment was received by giggles and chuckles. Even Andrew had joined. Darien was holding his stomach and was sitting down at this point. Mina seemed confused.

"The saying is "rocket science", not "pocket science", Mina" Raye corrected after the laughter had subsided..

"Are you sure? I mean pockets are so strange. They're inside of pants and it has to be either science or magic that gets them in there" defended Mina. Mina was very brilliant, but sometimes, she was a bit of an airhead. And VERY frequently, she got her sayings all mixed up and tried to defend her wrong expression with some sort of strange logic.

That comment was rewarded by more laughter. When the laughter finally stopped, they all headed back to the party, even Serena and Darien.

The couple had their first dance as husband and wife to "A First Dance Wedding Song (Two Little Words)" _**(Lynn Leonti/Jim McShane)**_ and "You Had Me From Hello" _**(Kenny Chesney)**_

Soon the night was over and everyone was tired. Darien carried his lovely wife to their room in the hotel, right above the reception hall. It was their first night as a married couple, but it was their second time making love to each other. The first night, had been at Serena's request three weeks before their wedding night, hoping to not feel pain during their first night as husband and wife.

Darien gently began to tug at Serena's dress. The beautiful dress now caused frustration as it became increasingly difficult for Darien to unbutton every one of the forty small ivory buttons on the back of the dress. But he did not want to rip it. He knew that Serena was sentimental and would keep this dress until her dying day.

His hard work finally paid off and underneath he saw that his shy little Serena was wearing a white corset top that had her knee length stockings attached to it. He figured this was either Lita or Mina's doing and he smiled at the thought that Serena must have been awkwardly dragged into different stores by one or both of the girls, in search of the perfect wedding night outfit.

"Do you like it?" Serena managed. She was shy and she was a bit frightened at what Darien would think, but regardless, she managed a small smile. Darien nodded but began to undo the hooks of the corset. Boy, was he being tortured today, first the buttons now the hooks.

Finally Darien had Serena fully naked in front of him and he too had undressed. He began to kiss Serena and then he trailed those kisses to her chest. As he continued to move down, he placed one hand on each of her breasts. He heard Serena moan lightly as she began to trace her delicate hands on his body, slowly moving down to his enlarged friend.

When he reached her stomach he stopped, remembering that Serena had been very embarrassed about him going too far down there. He then began heading his kisses back up to her left breast and placed her erect nipple in his warm mouth. He was pleased by the groans that Serena gave at this continued action. All the while the right breast was massaged and the nipple flicked by this right hand. His left hand had moved to her opening and he began to lightly rub her entrance. He smiled when he felt the moisture that signaled she was ready fro him. But he only proceeded to switch to having his tongue play with her somewhat neglected right breast.

Darien jumped slightly when Serena's hands touched his hardened member. She gently wrapped her fingers around her husband's shaft and began to move it slowly as if trying to see what he liked. Serena was pleased to hear him groan a bit.

With Serena touching him like this, Darien was unable to hold back much longer. He turned their bodies, so she was on the top and he was on the bottom and placed his member on Serena's opening. He began to rub her opening with his friend, as if to tease her. He never once ceased to play with her breasts.

Suddenly she couldn't wait any longer and she pushed herself down and onto his hard penis. Both moaned at the warm feeling and at first, moved slowly but steadily. Serena moved up and down and Darien met her movements halfway. Darien looked at her and said "I love you". Serena smiled and bent down to kiss him and said "I love you too".

Darien took this opportunity to flip them over, having seen that Serena was becoming tired of being on top. He was now on top and he began to thrust himself into her. As he heard her moan, his thrusts became harder and faster until he heard a muffled yelp from Serena, who was biting a pillow. He felt the walls around his member tighten, and this brought him to his own climax. He held himself on top until Serena made some space for him on the bed, then he fell down with a _Plop_ and reached over to hold Serena and cover them with a light sheet.

"Did it hurt?" Darien whispered with concern. Serena just shook her head and kissed his lips in a sweet and innocent manner. She then snuggled up closer to Darien. Darien,in turn kissed Serena's forehead and they smiled to each other before falling asleep. They did have their honeymoon trip to get to on the next day.

**Alright guys that's the first chapter. I'm not very good at certain scenes... I'm a little shy when it comes to description, but I think I did okay. Anyway, I figured, you can't have the wedding without the wedding night so I tried! :D (I get points for that right?)**

_**Alright, please no flaming me on that particular scene, I know it wasn't the best but again I'm shy at that and it is supposed to be more loving then sexual really. Can't stress that enough.**_

**Anyway! Clearly nothing horrible has happened, **_**yet**_**. Please just try to keep things in mind as you continue to read this story**

**The rating was given a precaution, and for future chapters, that may or may not involve sex.**

**I did make a point to say that this wasn't Serena and Darien's first time. Their first time was three weeks before their wedding. This may come up in the future and I don't want any confusion.**

**Most of the characters from this chapter (The girls, Andrew, Chad, etc) will not reappear in future chapters. Maybe the end. I'm not sure yet. This is more of a prologue to the actual story, but it explains some stuff that is needed for future reference (I've learned flashbacks in the middle of a story just throw everything off).**

**I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. Actually I own all the DVDs and Manga, and I got a stuffed animal (Luna) for Christmas from my boyfriend that knows how much I love Sailormoon, BUT, as far as copyrights, that's totally not me. I wish, but Santa didn't bring it for me this year. :(**

**I promise I won't leave this one half way finished. I'll finish posting up every chapter before I start my next semester of college.**

_**There are no Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask.**_

**RANDOM FACT: This story is somewhat based on a question I asked my boyfriend, a "What if" to be exact. He hates when I ask "What If's" -_- -_-**

**I know I technically haven' finished the other story yet, but this one just came to me :)**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. The Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Serena and Darien awoke early the next morning despite the late night they had. Serena was jumping up and down excitedly as she dressed in flared dark blue jeans and a light pink tee shirt that had "Bride" written on the chest._ {She likes pink too much :P}_

Darien had picked out his usual outfit, black slack a black turtle neck and his ugly green jacket. _(Sorry guys I just HAD to! I personally don't hate it, but it'll had some humor)_ Serena saw what her husband had picked out and rolled her eyes.

"DARIEN!" she whined.

"Hmm?" was Darien's innocent reply.

"Why this outfit? You've got to be kidding me. I thought we got rid of these things when we got engaged!"

Darien laughed nervously, but managed "But I like the jacket. It's so comfortable and I only kept this one." at Serena's pout, Darien continued with a sigh, "Just let me keep this one jacket and you can pick my clothing out from now on. Please?"

Serena laughed at her husband's antics. She knew he loved his green jackets, but it was time for a change. But she wouldn't push him to give up his jacket...yet.

"Fine, but this jacket stays with one of the girls. We are NOT taking it on our honeymoon." Serena laughed at Darien's pout and saddened eyes.

"But the girls will DESTROY it!" complained Darien like a small child.

"Fine, we'll leave it with Andrew." replied Serena. Darien perked up at this. Serena began to pick out some dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt that had the front picture like that of a tuxedo and said "Groom" at the upper left, as if it were a name tag. Serena smiled at the outfit she had picked out, handed it to Darien, and pried {:)}the green abomination from his tight grip. They dressed and were escorted by Andrew and the girls to the seaport.

As the couple waved their goodbyes to the girls, Darien yelled to Andrew "Take care of the Jacket! Don't let any of those lunatics near it!" Everyone laughed at Darien's complete and utter seriousness. Serena lightly punched his arm.

The couple took their suitcases to their balcony room that held a king sized bed. The room was painted a royal blue and the finishing on the furniture was of lacquered brown wood. There was a vanity and an enormous round mirror. And to the left, there was a balcony, from which the couple could see some people below having fun in the pools. If they looked straight out, they would see the vast blue-green ocean that seemed never-ending.

"Wow, this is so beautiful" Serena managed.

Darien smiled, he wished he could take credit for this cruise, but it was Andrew and the girls that had set this up. It was their wedding present.

"Let's go out and explore. We have have plenty of time to stay inside and enjoy each other's company" said Darien with a wink as he grabbed the blushing Serena's arm and led her out the door.

They passed a few restaurants, some shops and three large pools. Everyone on the cruise seemed relaxed and friendly. A few people they passed said "Congratulations" to the couple of newlyweds and made them blush when they mentioned how comfortable and quiet the beds were. {Don't forget they are wearing the shirts}

The newlyweds were chattering about nothing in particular and smiling when a silver-haired man in his mid- twenties interrupted their conversation. "You're happy now, enjoy it while it lasts. Soon your happiness will come crashing down and you'll be alone. Soon another will make this blonde angel his and you sir will be broken. You will never be able to have her again." And with that cryptic message the strange silver-haired man smiled and left.

"Well that was weird." started Serena.

"Yeah, we should stay away from him." Darien said as he pulled Serena closer to him, feeling the need to protect her.

"Honey, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" as if on cue, Serena's stomach growled and Darien chuckled.

"You're always hungry, Love"

Serena pouted at his comment. She had thrown up that morning, before Darien woke up. She hadn't eaten anything since, so she was feeling a bit dizzy. But she didn't want to worry Darien, so she just kissed him and dragged him to the first restaurant they saw. Besides she was sure she only threw up earlier due to the excitement.

Darien just shook his head and followed the love of his life, wondering how much he would have to spend on this meal alone. Lucky for him, the girls and Andrew had thought about this in advance and paid for an all-inclusive cruise, which specifically included- the food.

"How may I help you?" asked the host at the small Italian restaurant.

"Hi, we'd like a table. We want to eat some breakfast." replied Darien.

"Last name please?"

"Shields...?" Darien replied in a questioning tone, wondering why their last name was needed.

"Shields... Shields... Ahh here we go. Unfortunately we are no longer serving breakfast, but we do have a delicious buffet for lunch." replied the cheerful host.

"Oh, that'll do just fine. Should we pay now or later?" asked Darien pleased that it was a buffet and Serena would be able to eat to her heart's content. He was already holding his wallet.

The host laughed a little before saying, "You paid for the all inclusive-cruise, so why would you pay us again?"

"Oh... Darien, Honey. The girls and Andy paid for the cruise. They forgot to mention that small-detail, I guess." stated Serena as she understood the words that the host had spoken. Darien just nodded as they both followed the host to a small table that seated four people. Darien and Serena sat on the same side of the table, since there was enough room and they wanted to be together as much as possible.

"We gotta remember to thank them when we get back."

"Mr. and Mrs. Shields, this will be your waiter, Diamond. While it is a buffet, we rather keep a waiter around to help you find the food and bring you beverages. If you have any special requests or anything of the sort, Diamond will be able to assist you. Have a nice lunch, I hope to see you again soon." With that the young host was gone, and in his place stood the same man that had earlier given them goosebumps. With his silver-white hair and dark black eyes, he wore a smug look. His uniform matched his hair and had several large black buttons on the front.

"Fancy meeting you here. How may I be of assistance to you?" began Diamond casually and slightly sarcastically.

"Umm... Honey... I just want some water. I've been feeling sick to my stomach lately. I think I might be sea sick." Serena was talking to Darien. She felt uneasy around Diamond and did not want to make any direct contact with him. She was usually a very good judge of character.

"No problem, Sweet Pea. And for your friend here? A dog bowl with water?" replied Diamond in a calm voice.

"Excuse me, but I believe my _WIFE_ was talking to _ME_. We'll both take some _bottled _water and you can be on your way." replied Darien emphasizing a few words.

"I'm quite aware you are married. But how a clown like you got her, is one of life's mysteries. Don't you think?" countered Diamond, "Besides, like I said. She's only yours for now. Soon enough, you'll be nothing more than a distant memory to her." He laughed as he saw Serena close her eyes and hold on tighter to Darien.

"Leave _NOW!_" demanded Darien.

"As you wish, _your highness_." Diamond said in a mocking tone. He then turned around and walked away. He stopped halfway to wink and blow a kiss in Serena's direction. He smiled seeing Darien's face become red with anger.

"I would never leave you Darien. You know that right? I love you so much." cried Serena.

"I know Princess. I know. It's just that guy really freaks me out. And we have to be on the same ship as him for two weeks." Darien spoke softly as he stroked Serena's hair with one hand, and wiped away tears with the other.

They ate their food in silence and fortunately Diamond did not return as their waiter. Instead an elderly dark-haired man returned with their water and an apology, stating that Diamond had not been feeling well, so he retired to his cabin early.

After lunch, the couple went back to their cabin and climbed into bed. They held each other tightly, and Serena kept telling Darien she loved him and only him, after seeing the distress on Darien's face due to the encounter with Diamond during lunch. Darien began to feel a little more at ease because Serena was by his side and he could protect her from that lunatic, but he continued to hold her protectively.

"Sweetie, it's still early. Do you want to go out for a swim maybe? Or just look at the ocean?" Darien asked, hoping to get both of their minds off the day's events.

"I don't feel like swimming and looking at the ocean makes me dizzy and I'm not feeling too up for that. I've gotten to know the bathroom pretty well since we got here." joked Serena. She had been to the bathroom four times already to throw up, and it was only four o'clock. And they got on the ship at eleven o'clock.

Darien chuckled, but then his face turned serious. "Sweetie, if you're feeling this sick, maybe we should take you to the onboard doctor. Maybe he can give you something for the sea sickness." urged the now worried Darien.

"But I'm feeling alright right now. I'm sure it's just that I'm getting use to the rocking motions of the ship."Serena waved him off. But Darien didn't seem convinced.

"Fine, I'll go in three days if I'm still feeling like this. I'm sure I should be accustomed to the motion by then." Serena told Darien to get him off her back. He sighed defeated, he knew she was stubborn, so he'd take what he could get.

Darien kissed her lightly and smiled. "Well then Sweetie, do you maybe wanna go sun bathe for a little bit? That way we can put that nice little bathing suit of yours to good use?" Darien said wickedly. He had been patiently waiting to see her in that bathing suit again. He loved how it hugged her every curve and he couldn't wait to see it again after so long. The last time she had worn it was the night Serena had asked him to make love to her so that their first night together as husband and wife wouldn't be so painful. He frowned a little at the memory of the tears rolling down her eyes after he had entered her for the first time.

"Darien! Hello! Anybody home?" Serena waved her hands in front of his face. He had been lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Sweetie. I was just thinking about our first night together and how you cried" Darien replied honestly.

"But you forget, we ended up enjoying ourselves after a while." said Serena with a smile that turned into giggling when she saw Darien's face turn a light shade of red.

"Anyway Honey, I said we should go sunbathing. And maybe we can take a nap out in the sun!"Serena was now excited as she began her search of the yellow and pink polka dotted two piece. Darien smiled as he saw her throw all of their clothing onto the bed. Yup, he loved her, even if she was messy. He was a neat freak so it would take some getting use to get messiness.

"Dare-Bear, I found your trunks!" Serena said enthusiastically as she threw him the navy trunks and told him to change.

"Aha! I found it." Serena ran to the bathroom and after a few minutes emerged clad only in the swim suit.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said as she picked up her pink towel from the bed and handed Darien his dark blue towel.

"_All this pink is going to take some getting use to."_ Thought Darien as he looked at her towel and compared it to his dark one as he closed the door behind him and ran to catch up with her.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. And that same someone would continue to watch them as they sat in the sun.

**Woohoo! Second chapter is up. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Next Chapter will be a little short, because I don't really deem it too important to the overall plot. It's just getting to know one of the characters a little better.**

**R&R**

**Moosi**

**I'm proud to say that I've actually finished the story already and that's why I can update so quickly.**

**I promised I wouldn't leave it half way and I intended to stick to that promise. :D**

**Oh any better title suggestions?**


	3. The StalkerDiamond

Diamond (The Stalker)

Diamond watched the young couple from a large bed. He smiled as he thought, _"Aren't I lucky to have keys to every room onboard?"_ Indeed, Diamond was in Darien and Serena's cabin.

The silver-haired man had to contain a growl as he saw Darien kiss Serena. Sure Diamond could get just about anyone to submit to him and his requests, especially when it involved sex. He could be very persuasive, but Serena was special, he thought. He knew she would not succumb to him so easily, not like the rest.

He had in the past been able to break apart newlyweds with ease. All he had to do was wink or smile seductively to them and they seemed to melt.

Diamond moaned as he saw Serena stand up. In her bikini, with her flat stomach and her well-endowed chest, she was the woman he wanted to be in bed with tonight and every night. This was a strange thought to him, as he had never wanted anyone for more than one night.

Diamond groaned as he got up. He'd had enough of watching her without being able to take her, that it hurt. Literally, of course. He felt the bulge grow in his pants.

When the silver-haired man couldn't hold on any longer, he unzipped his pants and let them fall to his knee. His pants were soon followed by his boxers and instantly his hand moved to grab his erect penis. He began to move his penis up and down in different ways until he finally received the release he wanted, all the while thinking of his pale and voluptuous angel.

He knew that he must have Serena soon, for his own sanity. He didn't know how he would manage to get the petite blonde to succumb to him, since she looked to be desperately in love with the dark-haired man, but what he did know was that he would have her.

But that would have to wait. For now, Diamond Mante stood up and refastened his pants. As he moved towards the door, he stopped when he noticed a pale pink lacy bra hanging from the doorknob. As he picked it up, a lacy thong in the same color fell to the ground.

"I would love to see her in this" he said out loud as he picked up the underwear and stuffed it into his pocket with the bra. After checking to make sure nothing else seemed out of place, Diamond left the room and the door closed with a silent, _"click"._

**Thank you to Moon's Savior for the new title! :)**

**Yes, Usamamo. Diamond is a creep, stalker and probably everything else you can figure to fit in there. :) Needless too say he's _slightly_ obsessed.**

**I did say this chapter would be short.**

**Something happened with the finished story. It's not on my computer. But I'm already working on rewriting it!**

**Review please!**

**:)**


	4. The Doctor

_**Moon's Saviour**_**: Yes.. Diamond was a creep... But I think it was mainly an obsession that he had, not so much as just being a psychopath.**

_**Serenity11287 **_**&**___**Jenbunny**_**: Wait no longer, here it is!**

_**Before we start, a friend of mine that read this pointed out that Darien was never very affectionate in public and it seemed strange to have him call Serena any pet names. But I always considered that he was just shy but this is after he becomes much more comfortable with her.**_

_**If you feel like my friend does, please either**** A) let me know that it really bothers you and if enough people ask for it, I'll go back and edit all those parts, or B) just assume that Darien is a little bit of an AU character****. Thanks =)**_

Not much had changed from the first day the couple boarded the ship. Darien and Serena continued to be attached at the hip. Diamond continued to watch them whenever possible looking for his opening. Instead all Diamond saw was the couple making love twice or even three times a day. _{It is their honeymoon after all...}_ Seeing this made Diamond sick, but he watched so he could see his blonde angel. Of course it helped that he would imagine it was him she was making love to and not her husband.

It had been a week and Serena was still feeling nauseous. She had managed to hide it in the last few days by eating saltine crackers to get rid of the queasiness. Serena had always been afraid of doctors. Thus, she didn't want to go to the doctor to find out there was something wrong with her; doctors had a way of always finding something wrong with a person.

Serena pouted. This was supposed to be a happy and worry-free time. Since she wasn't throwing up as much anymore, Darien had laid off on harassing her to go to the doctor. If Darien only knew she was still throwing up occasionally, but she was hiding it better now, he would get them of the ship and to the first doctor they came across.

It was funny that Darien didn't notice any changes in his wife, since he was a doctor himself. I guess you don't see something when you're not looking for it. It was also a little ironic that Serena had married her worst fear, but she loved him and that's all that matters.

"Honey?" Serena asked looking to her husband, whom was at her side on the bed.

"Mmm?" was Darien's groggy reply.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"Sure. We have one more restaurant left to try, "Moon-Rose"" Darien got up quickly, his sleepiness vanishing. Serena on the other hand was not so lucky. As she was getting up, she felt very dizzy and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Serena?" Darien asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I was just... dizzy I guess"

"We should go see the doctor right now, Sweetie."

Serena looked to her watch and she noticed it would be very tough to get a table at any restaurant if they waited any longer. "You go to the restaurant and get us a table. I'll meet you there right after the doctor. Okay?"

"Sweetie. If your not feeling well I'd rather go with you..."

"But Darien honey. We gotta make sure we can get a table. How on earth did this ship figure it should only have six tables set up per restaurant? I know not a lot of people are on the ship, but come on this is ridiculous! Please, I really want to eat there today" Serena said. She had a tendency to jump around from subject to subject.

Darien sighed, "Fine, but don't take too long. There shouldn't be many people there, everyone seems to have gotten over their seasickness." Serena kissed Darien and headed out the door, while Darien jus stood in the room with a worried look on his face.

"Something feels wrong about this" Darien thought out loud as he headed out and towards "Moon-Rose".

~~~~Elsewhere~~~~

"Perfect. It's about freaking time" said Diamond from his spot behind behind wall. He had been standing there for about an hour figuring the couple should be leaving their room soon. Diamond had given up attempting to spy on Serena and Darien from their own balcony when he has almost fallen after been caught by one of the Captain's helpers. As of right now, he was safe since he had managed to lie about the couple being locked out of their room. Because the couple was nowhere in sight, the helper had believed Diamond, never remembering that Diamond had a master-key.

In the past week since the couple first came on board, Diamond had decided that Serena would never willingly be with him, instead he would have to make her his.

Diamond followed the short blonde to Dr. Reade's cabin. Dr. Reade's office was also her cabin, so her patients had access to her every minute of every day, in case an emergency arose. His eyes were glued on the blonde. She looked scared enough now for him to grab her and take her away. He moved a little closer to her. What if Serena yelled and Dr. Reade heard the screamed. Diamond took a step back, he would wait a little longer.

The small woman looked with hesitation at the door for a minute, before finally gathering the courage to knock. She waited for a confirmation to enter.

"Come in" came a small voice from the other side of the door. Serena opened the door and entered slowly and shyly.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Reade; and you are?"

"Hi. I'm Serena Shields" was Serena's soft reply.

"How can I help you Miss Shields"

"I'm sick"

Dr. Reade laughed lightly at Serena's innocent response. Serena blushed.

"I would imagine that you're not well if you seek medical help. Have a seat and start from the beginning please Miss Shields." urged the chubby red-haired doctor.

"Umm... okay... I got married a week ago and my friends sent us on this cruise to have our honeymoon and since we got on I've been feeling sick. But before that too. And Darien told me to come see you. And I don't like doctors because you always find something wrong. I told Darien to get us a table at "Moon-Rose" while I got check out because he made me promise I would come if I didn't feel well and now I'm here." rambled Serena very quickly. Serena always was an open book.

Dr. Reade blinked a few times trying to get every bit of the information just given to her. She then chuckled when she realized she has only caught one coherent sentence the blonde had spoken.

Serena blushed more realizing she was rambling and nothing made sense. She took a breath to start again, but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Okay Mrs. Shields. First let me apologize. You look so young that I didn't think you were married. Please relax so I can better understand you. Now, how old are you"

"I just turned twenty-one last month" responded the now relaxed Serena.

"Okay, the date of your last period?"

"Umm... I'm not sure... I've never really kept track of that..."

"Hmm... Was it about a month ago?"

"I guess... I was so busy planning the wedding that I honestly don't remember."

"Alright. Last time you had sex?"

"This morning" mumbled Serena as her face turned pink once again.

"Of course. You are on your honeymoon. So, Mrs. Shields-" Dr. Reade was cut off.

"Please call me Serena. As much as I love being married to Darien, I do prefer my name." smiled Serena.

"Alright then, Mi- Serena. What exactly is happening?"

"Like I said before. When I got on the ship I was very seasick. I managed to curb he nauseousness by eating saltines. A friend back home had mentioned it to me, when I started feeling nauseous from the excitement of the wedding. But here I've been throwing up"

"I see. So you think it's seasickness?" asked the skeptical doctor.

"Mmhmm. I'm sure of it. Unless maybe I caught a bug or something." reasoned Serena. She was smarter than many people gave her credit for.

"Alright. I'll give you some tablets to take, but first you have to take this into the bathroom and pee in it." said the doctor a she pointed to a door in the small cabin.

"Okay" Serena responded as she got up and went to pee in the cup.

~~~~Moon-Rose~~~~

"Where is she?" Darien said to himself as he looked around the restaurant for Serena. He sighed, knowing that sometimes doctor visits took a while. Even so he was growing impatient. Luck had been on Darien's side that he only waited ten minutes to be seated, but now he was hungry; and he refused to order any food under his bride showed up and told him she was fine and that she just had to take something for the nausea.

"I knew I should've bought that wristband to help her with the nausea" Darien told himself. _(For those of you that don't know what this is: They're wristbands that constantly release some medicine to fight the nausea. They're sold in most pharmacies)_

"Would you like to order yet Sir?" asked a waiter for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry. I'm waiting for my wife. She went to the doctor and isn't back yet. I didn't expect to get this table so quickly..." rambled Darien, "I'll have some red wine for now... Thank you"

"Of course Sir" said the waiter as he walked back to the kitchen.

~~~~At 's~~~~

"Why did I have to pee in that cup? Is that for a drug test?" asked Serena as she watched the red-haired woman do some tests on her urine.

"No, Serena. I have to make sure I can give you this medicine for seasickness."

"Oh... Is it not compatible with some people?"

"No, it's simply that there are two types I have here. One is for women who are pregnant and the other is for those people that are not. Honestly I don't understand why they only gave me enough doses for six patients that are pregnant. It would've been easier to make all of them safe for pregnant woman." laughed Dr. Reade, "But anyway. Let's give this a minute."

Serena was beginning to look pale. She had thrown up while she was in the bathroom earlier, but she had never considered she might be pregnant. After all it never occurred to her or Darien to use a condom the day she asked him to take her virginity.

"Oh no..." Serena said quietly. The red head turned to the blonde.

"Is everything alright Serena?"

"It's just... What if 'm pregnant. Darien and I never considered that... And we're just married..." Serena trailed off, "What does it say?" Serena asked as she heard a timer chime.

Dr. Reade began looking over the results. "Serena-"

"I'm pregnant...I can tell by the look I your eyes" nearly cried Serena before she began to cry and Dr. Reade hugged her.

"It's alright Serena."

"What if Darien doesn't want this baby... Doctor... Are you sure?"

"How long have you been having unprotected sex?"

"This whole week..."

"Well it might be an error. It's a bit soon to be sure..."

"And our first time...When we gave each other our virginities _(Random fact: this is apparently not a word according to my spellcheck...)_...a month ago" Serena cried harder. Dr. Reade looked a little surprised the fact that the girl in her arms had remained a virgin almost to her wedding day and her husband as well. What a rare occurrence this was.

~~~~Diamond~~~~

"What is taking her so long!" Diamond growled, "I have half the mind to go in and drag her out on my own!"

Diamond heard a door opening and some voices, so he turned and listened intently in that direction.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

"Serena. Just relax before you talk to your husband. Don't forget to take one of those pills I gave you with every meal. It'll help with the nausea. Come by if you need to talk. Okay?"

"Thank you Rebecca _(Dr. Reade- they got friendly =D)_ and I'll try to calm down. I'll stop by before we get off, I promise." acknowledged Serena.

As Serena began to walk back towards her cabin she became dizzy and fainted. She never noticed the silver-haired man smiling behind her as he caught her in his arms.

**OoOoOoOoOoO what's going to happen next?**

**So, my loyal readers, it's 2:18 am and I finished re-writing this chapter and I'm posting it up right away. _Please let me know what you think._**

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but I had my car stuck under some snow and work (bleh). Plus it was New Year's and everything was just very hectic.**

**Please let me know if anything needs clarifying or if something doesn't make sense. I don't recall giving Serena and Darien ages in any previous chapters, but if I did and they conflict with what I just wrote now, please let me know.**

**Love,**

**MinnieMoosi**


	5. The Hero

Sooo.. Did anyone guess who caught Serena?

-points randomly- You. Who caught her?

::Diamond!

Bingo :P

Anyway THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES!

I've given Diamond a little bit of a split personality, since I honesty do not think he was evil, but more obsessed than anything else.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Diamond caught his precious princess in his arms after he put away the white handkerchief laced with a white powder that had made Serena faint. _(Before I get a complaint over this, there is a drug out there that does this, but I'm not too sure on the name. It's commonly used as a "date-rape" drug. AND NO! I do NOT condone this!)_

Diamond picked Serena up and inconspicuously ran back too his cabin. Good thing everyone was eating at this time.

Upon entering his cabin, Diamond laid Serena down on his queen-sized mattress, which was covered with blood red satin sheets and deep black quilt. The ship did tend to get very cold at night. But tonight he would have Serena's warmth to keep him warm.

As Diamond quietly crept around the room searching for someway to keep Serena with him, Darien was becoming increasingly worried.

~~~~Darien~~~~

Darien got up from the seat he was occupying and surveyed his surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of his golden-haired princess. Alas, he sighed and waved a waiter over.

"Yes? Want can I do for you?" asked the seemingly irritated waiter.

"I'm sorry. My wife is missing and I... Could you maybe send room service to our room in a little while? I need to find her." Darien replied as he handed the waiter a generous tip for having put up with him for so long. As he walked out of the small restaurant, Darien received death glares from a couple of people that had been held up in line because he refused to leave his table and hadn't even placed an order.

"Asshole" one man snarled at Darien. Darien, who had just been running to search for his wife, stopped at that comment and looked at the shorter man straight in the eyes.

"My wife is missing" Darien managed to control his frustration and not punch the man, which had nothing to do with the problem at hand. Darien looked away and continued his sprint towards where he had been told Dr. Reade's cabin was.

~~~~Serena~~~~

As Darien was frantically running towards Rebecca Reade's cabin, Serena began waking up due to a lack of breath.

"What's going on?" whispered Serena to herself, not aware of the other presence in the room.

"Ah. My Princess has finally awoken." Serena shivered at the voice she heard respond her question. She hadn't even processed the response itself; not the words "my" or "finally", but when she did.

"What? Why am I here?" She realized these were stupid questions. From the bondage of her wrists and ankles, Serena figured she was being held captive. And at remembering the silver-haired man, she understood what he wanted. She was just glad he hadn't done anything, judging from the fact that she wasn't in any type of pain down there... yet. But she was naked.

"Serena, that idiot husband of yours didn't take good enough care of you. He doesn't love you. But I love you..." trailed off Diamond, his eyes seemed to plead that she agree with him.

"Don't say that! Darien loves me! And I love him t-" Serena didn't finish her statement, as she was slapped across the cheek. Serena held in a sob. She couldn't even move her hand to touch her stinging cheek, nor could she cover her unclothed body.

"I... I'm so sorry, Love" said the clearly remorseful Diamond with a softened voice. Serena stayed quiet. "I just lost my cool for a moment... I didn't mean to..."

"Why am I here? And like this... Did you" asked Serena quietly, not looking Diamond in the eye.

"I love you and you will learn to love me. But I wanted you to be awake for our first session in love-making" whispered Diamond as he held on tightly to the pale pink panty he had previously stolen from Serena and Darien's room. Serena didn't notice her underwear in Diamond's hands because her eyes were closed.

"I love Darien!And I will not allow you to touch me" Serena remembered her baby and her eyes opened wide. Being tied up by some psycho probably wouldn't do her or her child any good, especially if he didn't want to let her go back to Darien.

"You what? No... There will be no child of that pitiful man's!" stated an enraged Diamond.

"No!" Serena screamed as the silver-haired man lunged towards her. Serena braced herself for an impact that never came.

~~~~Darien~~~~

Darien had been to the doctor's cabin only to be informed that Serena had left over an hour ago. Darien vaguely remembered hearing the doctor congratulate him, about the wedding he was sure. But is main concern was finding Serena. There was only so far she could've gone. They were on a cruise ship, after all.

"Where are you Serena?" growled a desperate Darien when he hadn't found her in their cabin. As he headed towards the pools to have a look there, he heard an all too familiar shriek.

"SERENA!" Darien yelled as he ran towards the voice of his beloved. Darien stopped in front of a cabin a few doors down from his own and slowly turned the knob.

"It's open" Darien whispered very softly to himself. As he looked up, he saw a silver-haired man that looked upset, lunge at his wife.

Within seconds, Darien had managed to push the man out of the way of his wife, which only now did he realize was tied to the bed in the center of the room. Diamond was on the floor.

"Serena" Darien said softly as he sadly looked at his naked wife, which had began sobbing. As he reached his hand softly to touch her cheek, he felt something hit him hard on the head. The bonk on Darien's head wasn't hard enough to render him unconscious, but it did hurt and there was some blood coming from the top of his head.

The fight that ensued left Darien with a black eye and some minor cuts. But Darien, fighting for his wife had left Diamond with a bloody nose, bloody lip and a cracked rib, which finally immobilized him long enough for Darien to untie Serena and have her dress before she ran out looking for someone to help them.

**Alright, this chapter jumps back and forth a little. And this is a rough draft that I figured I should post. I feel bad having you guys wait so long. Also, I am aware it's shorter than most of the other chapters, but it just makes more sense this way, so as to not jump around too much more.**

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

**Once again, thank you to all of you who reviewed. When able, I replied to your reviews.**

**Finally, this story is nearing it's end. It's a little sad... BUT. I will go back and edit my first story, "Life After a One Night Stand" and write another story, the way "LAAONS" was actually supposed to be... ^_^**

**Much Love,**

**Moosi**


	6. The Pain

As Darien held down to the hurt and only semi-conscious Diamond, Serena ran through the door to search for help, any help. Anyone would do.

Serena only ran three cabins down when she stated to feel a piercing pain by her pelvis, but she ignored it, knowing that someone had to go help Darien. He hadn't said anything or shown any signs of pain, but Serena knew better. She noticed that Darien tried to get up from his position on the floor, but he hadn't been able to move his left leg.

Serena knew her husband, so she knew Darien had stayed strong for her even through what must be agonizing pain... Speaking of which, there as agonizing pain from her abdomen again, but right now she had to fight against it, at least until she found someone to help Darien. For Darien's and her own sake, she hoped she found someone soon, but by the looks of the empty deck, it was going to be harder than she expected. Curse the low travel season.

Serena had to push her own pain aside because as far as she could tell, Darien's leg was injured and Diamond had been becoming more and more conscious when she left. Serena had a feeling that that Diamond would not be thrilled with his state and would summon all his power and energy to get up and hurt Darien, or worse. She only hoped she found someone to help Darien, and soon. She kept running for another minute, searching rather desperately, but found not even a soul, to her utter dismay.

Finally in her frantic search, Serena's eyes landed upon red hair. Red hair which she knew must belong to a person, she wasn't even abel to see clearly anymore with all her pain; but she knew it was a person, someone who could help Darien. Instantly she turned in the direction of the man and ran towards him as she yelled, "Darien... help... Diamond... bed... rape... leg"

"Calm down ma'am", said the man to the reddened Serena. There was no way he was going to understand this woman if she didn't relax and start making sense and by the name he had though he heard, it was vital that he understood what she was saying, "What's wrong?"

After Serena had taken in a few calming breaths she said, "Please, help Darien," as she pointed towards the room she had just been held captive within, "Diamond is there with him." The young red- haired man's eyes suddenly flickered to reveal hate at the sound of that name. Serena didn't even notice any change in the youthful male; all she cared was that Darien was going to be safe.

When he noticed Serena's pained expression, however, he softened and tried to help her, ""Let me take you to Doc-"

"NO! HELP DARIEN!," reacted Serena, "I'll go to Doctor Reade. Please bring Darien there." With that said Serena began walking in the direction she assumed was Dr. Reade's office. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore, she was too dizzy and too tired. She had managed to fight it off before, but now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she was finding it very hard to even stand. Not to mention that the pain was now becoming stronger and stronger. It wasn't until this moment that Serena thought of the baby that she was carrying and how it might be in danger. With this thought she tried to compose herself and hurry to see Rebecca Reade.

Suddenly Serena felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and cried out, right before she fainted, not three feet from her destination. She hadn't been able to fight it off anymore, she was too weak.

~~~~Darien~~~~

As Serena ran out the door, Darien felt relief, because she would be safe away from the white-haired man. Darien had Diamond pinned by the shoulders while he waited for help that he was sure Serena was getting.

But even with Serena safely out of harms way, Darien didn't feel at ease, he felt that something was wrong, but he didn't know what it could be, other than that she had almost been raped by this pervert; or maybe she had been raped. Maybe Darien had been too late; He shook that thought from his head, she would've reacted differently if Diamond had been able to touch her.

Suddenly, Diamond opened his eyes and fire was burning within them. However, as soon as he attempted to move, he felt pain, due to pressure on his chest, that made him cringe. Darien was further hurting Diamond's already broken ribs.

Soon enough the young red-haired man heard the commotion. He knew he was close, judging from the loud verbal assault coming from only one room further.

"You son of a bitch, you broke my ribs" breathed Diamond, as he attempted to get up, despite the pain he clearly felt. Diamond was trying to land a punch on Darien so that he wold let go, but it wasn't working.

"You _touched _my _wife"_ retaliated Darien, while hoping that Diamond wouldn't be able to get up. If Diamond got up, no doubt he would begin to attack him and Darien was in no position to move away; he feared that he had broken his leg when Diamond fell on top of it and Darien couldn't move it in time. Instead, he suffered more damage than if he hadn't move it. If Diamond summoned enough will, he could still go after Serena, and Darien wouldn't be able to help her; maybe in his extremely weakened state, Serena could easily fight Diamond off and outrun him with ease.

"She's _mine!_" Diamond spat out as he finally came to his knees after successfully landing a punch on Darien. It wasn't hard, but it was enough for Darien to loosen his grip enough for Diamond to move a little bit away.

"WHAT THE HELL, DIAMOND!" screamed the young red-head as he grabbed Diamond and peeled him from Darien's loosened grip.

"ED. I'm warning you, let me go," spoke Diamond with venom in his every word.

"NO. I always knew you were a creep. And now we can ALL report you for the things you've done to his wife and the other women you've abused." With that Ed punched Diamond hard in the stomach and Diamond fell to the ground gasping for breath, "That was for what you did to Serenity two years ago, you bastard." Ed spit on Diamond and stared at him long and hard.

Darien who had been listening to the back and forth between the two men he knew nothing about, finally decided to ask "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh,I'm sorry you must be Darien," with that thought Ed remembered the pained expression on the young blonde's face. Suddenly he turned to Darien, "Can you walk?"

"No," Darien shook his head. Darien was feeling very uneasy and he knew something was wrong with Serena, "WHERE'S SERENA?"

Immediately Ed connected the flustered blonde with the name Serena. " She should be with the doctor."

She had been in pain; he could only hope she had made it to Dr. Reade in time. The thought that she might be severely hurt reminded him of his sister and her tragic end. They had to hurry to make sure she was okay.

Ed helped Darien up and they hurriedly made their way to Dr. Reade's office. Ed and Darien could only hope that Serena was okay and unharmed when they arrived.

Oooo, what happened to Ed's sister, and who is Serenity? Will Serena be okay? And the baby? What about Diamond?

All these questions will be answered next time. Although honestly, Ed, Serenity, etc aren't too important to this story. They just play a role in what happens to Diamond... if he doesn't get away :)

I'm soooooo sorry it took me forever to update! BUT, school started and so much snow and work and even my co-worker has been gone so I've had no time what-so ever...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little on the short side, but it felt right...

Next and last chapter will be up ASAP..

3

Love you all!

Moosi


	7. The Surprise

So… I've come to the conclusion that I'm uploading these files incorrectly…. Why? Because the line breaks aren't showing up…. AT ALL… So yeah… Sorry about that guys!

**For reasons that will become apparent after this chapter is over, **_**responses are at the end**_** :D**

**Also, I just had two meters of SailorMoon fabric delivered to my house! I'm so excited! It came all the way from Japan. Now, what should I make with it….? Please go to my profile to find a poll asking this same question and VOTE! :D**

**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%

Darien and Ed walked as fast as they could. Despite his injury, Darien tried to ignore the pain to the best of his ability; after all, Serena was more important that he and he had to know that she was alright. Especially now that he felt there was something wrong, or rather he had felt that his beloved was in danger. As strange as it seemed, he hadn't sensed danger when Serena had been "Serenaknapped" by the creep Diamond, but he had felt the danger not too long ago. Darien knew that his Serena had been in danger, but why… that was one of the answers he didn't have. Now that sensation was gone… Was Serena okay?

"Was Serena okay when you saw her?" asked a worried Darien, as he urged Ed to walk faster. Ed's much shorter and weaker frame was balancing and supporting Darien, so that he need not use his hurt leg, but to Darien's dismay, Ed wasn't walking fast enough. Darien wanted to run, not walk.

"Umm…Now that you bring it up. No, she looked like she was in pain. And her face was red." Ed couldn't lie to Darien; it was only fair that he be prepared for the worst.

"AND YOU JUST LET THER GO LIKE THAT? DO YOU REALIZE THE DANGER YOU PUT HER IN?" screamed Darien at the red-head.

"She said she was going to the doctor on her own and I offered to take her, but she told me to go get you first…" replied Ed sheepishly. He should've at least followed Serena to make sure she made it to the doctor.

Darien sighed; he knew how selfless his Serena was. She would've risked her wellbeing just so that Darien, or anyone else for that matter, could be safe.

Ed and Darien began to pick up their pace a little bit and they were almost there. Just around the corner was Dr. Rebecca Reade's cabin/office. In a few more steps they would turn the corner, and they would be able to see the cabin's door.

**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%

~~Back in Diamond's Cabin~~

Diamond was come to, when he realized he was in excruciating pain. He felt his broken ribs, but he also felt like he was bonded; his arms and legs were tied to his bed, just like he had tied Serena, the beautiful blonde angel from his dreams. Diamond grew hard just by thinking of her. Oh how he wished he had been able to take advantage of her, but he had fallen in love. He wanted Serena to love him and come to him willingly, not by force. He knew that if he took her by force, she would be very hurt and that was not something he could do to her. She deserved more than that from him.

"I guess she was never meant for me…" decided Diamond with a sigh. It wasn't fair, ever since his sweet Serenity had been taken from him after that argument that rendered her free to choose another, he had never been the same. Anyone he saw that looked like his Serenity would cause lust to rise within him. It had taken him many years to finally realize that force was not a way to treat Serenity nor how she would have wanted to be treated.

"But she was MINE first… MINE!" cried Diamond, "Endymion took her from me eight years ago. She was mine!" The demon, Diamond, actually cried a few tears.

"I shouldn't have let her go when she told me she didn't love me. She was mine first" he sobbed. He knew he deserved whatever was coming to him.

**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%

~~Rebecca Reade~~

Dr. Rebecca Reade was stepping out of her cabin. She figured she needed some sun and there had been no patients all day, so it was time for a little relaxation. She did not expect what she saw, however.

On the floor just outside her door, Rebecca saw a young woman with long golden-blonde hair, her face was flustered and pinkish-red, but it was a face Rebecca immediately recognized; it was Serena, her newfound friend.

After her initial shock and gasp, Rebecca picked up Serena as gently as possible and took her into her cabin. Once inside, Rebecca laid Serena down on her bed and began examining her. For better access and as to not waste any time, Rebecca removed Serena's clothes from her body. Upon reaching her underwear, Rebecca noticed some spotting. Along with the fact that Serena had fainted, Rebecca's medical training had kicked in, and her instincts were telling her that Serena was about to have a miscarriage. Without proper and immediate attention, a miscarriage could prove life-threatening to Serena as well. But Serena hadn't been complaining a few hours ago, when she found out she was pregnant.

"Okay Rebecca, relax. It's okay, there might still be time. Oh, please let there be time," pleaded Rebecca to no one in particular, while trying to calm herself down. She needed to get a hold of herself if she wanted Serena or her baby to make it.

~~ Darien and Ed~~

As the pair reached the Doctor's cabin, Darien became more relaxed.

"_She must be inside already,"_ thought Darien.

"Ed?" asked Darien as he knocked on the cabin door. _"Damn, I just wanna see my Serena already."_

"Hmm" replied Ed as he waited for the door to be answered.

"How do you know Diamond?" the question came as the cabin door opened and Dr. Reade turned to face Darien, with a look of relief in her eyes.

"Darien, I presume?" Rebecca spoke softly, while looking the bruised man over.

"Yes?" questioned Darien.

"She's going to be alright, and the baby too." Rebecca stated relieved. Serena would have to have as little stress as possible and rest a lot, but she would be just fine.

**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%%&&**%

_**WonderWomanBatmanFan: I would never do that to Serena or Darien, or anyone really….**_

_**Jessie f. Babi: It would break my heart to do so… So to save both of our hearts, I DIDN'T :D**_

_**JenBunny: YAY! I'm glad you're still enjoying it… I do have to go back in the future and edit it, but for now I'll finish it first :]**_

**I know some of you guys hate me for giving Diamond a heart… but I TRY to see the good in all people, so I figured, why not make Diamond less creepy… no? No? –sigh-**

**Next chapter, what'll become of Diamond? How will Darien react to the fact that Serena is pregnant?**

**Sorry this is a little sloppy guys, it was written in my Computer Science class, which is NOT an introductory course, but we're a third of the way into the semester and we're learning how to use….. wait for it….."GOOGLE!" WTF? I can't believe I'm paying good money for this class… Stupid Gen Ed. Requirements for my major….**

**Did I mention this class is CS215: Computer Science for Educators….**

**-sigh- Sorry about the rambling...**

_**ANYWAY,**_

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	8. The Ending Epilogue to come

"She's pregnant?" asked Ed as he felt Darien's body give out from under him and slip into unconsciousness.

"DARIEN!" Dr. Meade and Ed said at the same time. Upon receiving no response they both managed to carefully move Darien a stretcher. Ed stayed back as Rebecca looked Darien over.

"He's fine. His body was probably too tired to keep him up for any longer. His leg is hurt and sprained though." Rebecca told Ed as she began to bandage Darien's leg.

"That's good. So Serenity is pregnant?" asked Ed without noticing the name he used.

"You mean Serena, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's just that she reminds me so much of Serenity..."

"Who's Serenity?"

"She was my sister." Ed sat down on the couch and motioned for Rebecca to sit next to him, since she'd finished putting the cast on Darien.

"Go on" urged Rebecca as she sat down next to Ed.

"She was 2 years younger than me and she looked like Serena, expect her hair was less gold and more silver. When she was sixteen she started dating Diamond and everything was fine for four years. My family always found Diamond a bit odd, but if Serenity liked him, we were willing to try. So after being together for four years, Diamond became more possessive than ever before; he was scared that Endymion, Serenity's best friend would take her away." Ed suddenly stopped with tears in his eyes. Rebecca patted his back and made a move to leave.

"No stay. I'd like to finish." said Ed holding on to Rebecca's hand.

"Just let me check on them then, okay?" Rebecca received a nod from Ed.

"They appear fine. They should be up any moment now and Darien will probably be in pain when we wakes. Now, continue with the story." urged Rebecca.

"Well, Endymion did fall in love with Serenity, but he never acted upon his feelings, since he respected the fact that Diamond was Serenity's boyfriend. However, Serenity had begun developing feelings for Endymion as well, but she was scared of Diamond. And one day an argument broke out among Serenity and Diamond over Endymion and Serenity told Diamond she did not love him. Enraged Diamond told Serenity to leave and do whatever she wanted, and she did. But Diamond never meant it. Well about a year and a half later Serenity who had been engaged to Endymion for two months at the time came to tell us she was pregnant, but she never expected for Diamond to be there. Diamond came over twice a week to our home, but Serenity, who was already living with Endymion, did not."

"Oh dear"

"Diamond obviously was not happy, but he left without a word that day. A month later Serenity and Endymion were married and they were happy to start their family. They went on their honeymoon... And...And..." cried Ed.

"Shh.. it's okay...you don't have to finish the story"

"No.. I want to... I need to"

"If you're sure..."

"Serenity died... They went to on a cruise... And Diamond followed them. He attacked Endymion and Serenity was there, helpless. We're told she had a miscarriage and Endymion was badly hurt and due to the gags in Endymion's mouth, he was unable to yell for help. He watched my sister and the fruit of their love die before his very eyes. Endymion was founded nearly lifeless the next day, but it was too late. With his heart broken, he died. We do know Diamond had never intended on letting Serenity die, nor killing Endymion, because he was found cradling her bloodied body. And Endymion's last words were, "Diamond loved Serenity as much as I did, but he couldn't control his jealousy." Diamond went into a mental health rehabilitation facility, but I see he's not fully over Serenity's death and that loss..."

Rebecca could think of nothing to say, s instead she just hugged the red-haired man.

"When I saw Serena I knew Diamond would immediately go after her and I knew she wasn't like the other women Diamond had sought after; she was like Serenity, she loved her husband and would not betray him. I just never expected it to be so exact that the past would repeat itself..."

"But it didn't. Serena and Darien and their child is safe" Comforted Rebecca.

An hour or so passed before Serena awoke to some discomfort in her lower abdomen.

"Where am I" asked Serena loudly, as she was disoriented, the last thing she remembered was going to get help for Darien...

"Darien!" Serena said loudly, getting Rebecca's attention. Rebecca ran to Serena.

"He's sleeping and his leg is sprained, but he'll be fine..." Rebecca informed with a smile.

"That's good, but why am I here? What happened?"

"I found you right outside my door... You almost had a miscarriage, but you're fine you just need rest. How did Darien take the news of the baby?" asked Rebecca, attempting to switch the subject.

"I didn't get to tell him yet and now we're here."

"Oh... I might have accidentally told him, although I'm almost sure he didn't hear," Confessed the woman.

"Oh... I see..."

"So what are we doing about Diamond?" came a third voice, Ed's, "Oh hi Serena, we didn't have time to chat, but I'm Ed."

"Hi Ed. About Diamond,I just want a restraining order... he creeps me out..."

"I second that" said Darien in a groggy voice.

"DARIEN!" screamed Serena happily, "Are you okay?"

"Darien you really shouldn't be walking on that leg" reprimanded Rebecca, as she stood to get crutches.

"It's not that bad. Besides I'd like to see my lovely wife. How are you Sweetie?"

"I'm okay, Honey. But you should listen to the doctor..."

"Fine" sighed Darien taking a seat on the foot of Serena's bed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," began Ed, "but Serena and Darien can testify to have Diamond committed [into a mental health facility]."

Serena gasped, "He's creepy and has probably done something illegal, but he's not crazy... I think..."

"Actually Serena... You and Darien should probably hear Ed's story of how he knows Diamond," countered Rebecca.

"That's right Ed, you never did tell me how you knew him," remembered Darien.

"Ok let me start from the beginning..." began Ed, and he told them the same story he told Rebecca; he did leave out the part about Serena being pregnant, since he figured Darien hadn't caught Rebecca's slip up when they had arrived.

~~%%~~%%~~%%~~%%~~%%~~%%~~%%

The rest of the trip went by without anymore problems. Serena had not yet told Darien she was pregnant and she decided to wait to tell him (that'll be the Epilogue.) But the young couple was able to do much since they were both told to on rest to recoup more quickly. So they just lay in their bed cuddling together.

When the ship arrived back on the dock, the couple was very eager to get off and forget what had happened to them.

The girls and Andrew were waiting for Serena and Darien excitedly, waiting to hear how the trip went. However, they weren't expecting what they saw; Darien limping down with a cast on his leg, while holding on to Serena, who looked ready to run for her life.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" everyone screamed it unison at the couple.

"You look awful," said Mina.

"It's good to see you guys too," Darien replied sarcastically.

"Well, what happened?" asked Amy meekly from behind Mina.

And Serena and Darien proceeded to tell their story.

"Oh my god! Guys we're so sorry! We didn't-" began Raye.

"Girls and Andy, it's okay we understand." said Serena.

"What about this Ed guy... Was he cute, like my old boyfriend?" asked Lita. Everyone turned to look at her and she laughed nervously, "Sorry?"

"Here's his number. You be the jude of that" said Serena as she handed Lita the paper with Ed's number, "He lives about twenty minutes away, but he's really nice. And he's coming over next week after Diamond is sent away."

~~%%~~%%~~Diamond Mini Scene~~%%~~%%

Diamond was held in a makeshift jail cell and he had admitted what he had done. Rumor had it that Diamond would be on his way to a mental institution and he honestly thought it was best for him. So he just waited and wrote letters to all of his victims. Letters that would never make it to them, but they made him feel much better, knowing he could at least apologize for everything he had done wrong. It was funny. He never realized all the pain he caused until he met Serena. Serena was the light of his heart and he would love her from afar even if he knew it was hopeless.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** FIN **~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Alright guys, sorry for the LONG WAIT, but honestly school was a pain in the ass and I just now am getting a break since finals are almost here! YAY! lol

In any case, this chapter has been written for a while now and the Epilogue is almost done and I'll post it up as soon as I have time, but no promises on when that'll be since I'm taking summer classes too... -_- YAY me for wanting to be a teacher and all the freaking requirements...

Lastly, the epilogue will only have to do with how Serena tells Darien that she is pregnant. It'll be somewhat funny and cute I hope. :D


	9. Epilogue :

It had been a week since Darien and Serena had made it back to shore, where all their friends had been eagerly waiting for them. Lita had gone out with Ed twice and already said she was "in love." In fact everyone was due to come over within two hours. And that's where we find Serena.

Serena groaned as she set down the grocery bags on the granite countertop of her and Darien's apartment.

"Why did I tell Darien to wait to get me a car, again? Oh right. I wanted to make sure we had money for the baby," said Serena to herself as she began removing the groceries and putting them in the fridge.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Serena jumped and mumbled, "I hate being alone in this quiet apartment." "Now where did Darien leave that phone?" she asked frustrated by the insistant ringing.

_Ring...Ri-_

"WHAT?", yelled Serena into the phone.

"I... I'm sorry for bothering you Mrs. Chiba... but there's a gentleman down here with a package. Should I send him up?" asked the frightened caller.

"Oh. I'm sorry Jeff. I've just had a bad day. Is it a small package?" asked Serena.

On the other end Jeff looked at the package, wondering if Mrs. Chiba would consider it small, "Mhmm" he settled for.

"Oh good! My book is here. I'll be done in a bit" and with that she hung up her phone.

"She reads?" muttered Jeff as he hung up the phone.

Faster than if she had been offered a chocolate sundae, Serena Chiba was standing by the delivery boy with extended hands for her package. She signed where she had to sign and ran off at lightening speed, leaving two confused men staring at her.

Back in her apartment, she placed the rather large box on the counter and began to rip through it.

"This box is rather large for such a small book," she thought. She stuck her hand in and grabbed a... box? She studied the box and then realized there was an exercise kit in it."

"WHAT? Where's my book?" She looked at the sender's address and found it to be from Lita. Off to the side of the large brown box, was a piece of white paper with writing on it and she read it out loud,  
"Hey girl! Thanks so much for setting me up with Ed. I couldn't be happier. Anyway, I thought you were getting a little pudgy ;), so as a thank you I got you this! Also... you seem to have ordered something and sent it to the wrong address. It came here. I didn't open it. But CONGRATULATIONS! Love, Lita and Ed"

Serena thought of being mad at Lita, but remembered that Lita had hinted that her book was in there. She rummaged through the box and found a smaller brown box. She tore it open and there was her book, with white hardcover.

Craddling the book in her hand she ran to her and Darien's room to retreive a silver giftbag and white tissue paper. Carefully she wrapped the book in some white tissue paper and placed it gently in the silver bag. Then she used more white tissue paper on top of the book.

"Now I'm ready." She looked at the clock, " Hmm. I killed about an hour. Oh, Darien will be home any minute."

Serena walked casually back to the kitchen counter and noticed she left her Vanilla flavored ice cream on the counter and it had melted, "OH NO MY ICE CREAM!," she cried as she ran towards it.

As Serena's big,fat tears slid down her cheeks and hiccups came from her lips, Darien walked in to his home to see Serena craddling an ice cream container to her breast, as her back slid on the counter's side, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She continued to mourn her loss.

"Serena? Honey... Is everything alright? Why are you holding the ice cream like that?"

"DARIEN! Look at what I did. And I can't make it better. I killed it!"

"Baby... It's ice cream. Here let's put whatever hasn't dripped from the container in a bowl and back in the freezer. That should fix it." Darien cleaned up the mess and picked up his wife, "I didn't know you were this emotional over ice cream...," he commented.

"I am not emotion- Oh Darien! I forgot... I have a present for you!"

Darien sighed as he followed Serena into their room. He would never fully understand his wife.

"Here it is! Open it!" she said excitedly as she pushed the bag towards him.

"Do I open it now or when everyone else gets here?"

"Oh no... everyone else... Ummm... open it NOW"

"Ok ok... sheesh. The things I do for love" he said smiling as he pulled out a book from the silver bag. He cocked an eyebrow, but Serena didn't say anything. As he slowly and carefully took off the tissue paper, Serena looked ready to faint.

"JUST OPEN IT ALREADY"

"Okay. Sorry." and he tore the paper. In his hand was a white hardcovered book with the large black words "52 Things Kids Need from a Dad: What Fathers Can Do to Make a Lifelong Difference" (By Jay Payleitner)

Darien smiled at Serena and told her, "This will come in handy someday down the road." As he went to kiss her, she backed away and ran crying.

"Crap... I shouldn't have gone that far." And Darien went after her. "Serena. Serena! SERENA! Stop please! Can we talk?"

Serena turned around and said "NO," as she tripped over a part of the hall carpet that had convienently, become undone.

Before she fell, she felt her husband's muscular arms come around her waist and turn her so she fell on top of him. All the while, his hands rested on her abdomen.

"Let me go Darien!" Serena cried.

"Not until you listen to me," with his hands still around Serena's waist he stood up and walked them back into their apartment, closing and locking th door behind him, "Sweetheart, I know you're pregnant. I've known since the ship. Rebecca said it by mistake. I thought you'd catch my smile and teasing tone. I'm sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you."

"You knew?"

Darien shook his head in response.

"Oh... then it wasn't a surprise... I thought... But you don't want..."

"I do want. I love you Serena. And this baby too, whether it be a girl named Serena, or a boy named Dairen Jr." They both smiled.

The door was being pounded by a group of girls and two guys, but all they heard from inside the apartment was a moaned, "GO AWAY", from Darien.

&&&&$$$$####%%%%****====-TADA-====****%%%%####$$$$&&&&

It's done now.  
I profusely apoligize for the delay. In al honesty, this chapter was supposed to be different, but I e-mailed it to myself from my school's computer and it never made it to my home e-mail. And at school, I deleted the file (it's a shared school compuer), so I didn't exaclty find the muse to rewrite it till just now, and it came out differently, but I like it.

Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story, whether you left reviews or not (I can see how many people have opened the story to look at it and I compare that to the reviews... There's like 1 review per 10 people...)  
Let me know what you thought, and till next time. I start school in two days... which may mean more time in classes to write some stuff, sicne I really don't pay much mind to lectures... :]


End file.
